I Shouldn't Care
by Aura
Summary: Retelling of the Diabolik Lovers anime series, by the perspective of Reiji. A bit fluffier than the average diabolik lovers vampires but not by so much that the rating isn't still M. Some form of citrus is likely as the fiction goes on. Yui/Reiji
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Retelling of Diabolik Lovers from Reiji's perspective. Reiji/Yui and with a bit more softness than the usual attitudes of Reiji. I hope folks enjoy.

 ** _Chapter 1:_** ** _I Shouldn't Care_**

 ** _"Captured effortlessly, that's the way it was. Happened so naturally, didn't know it was love."_**

 **-Delilah,** ** _Go lyrics_**

Speechless wonder accompanied that first scent, the very second that her aroma wafted to my room from the entry hall…stories of ages past became unexpectedly comprehensible. The conflicting thoughts arrived shortly before her timid uncertain voice. "Uh…excuse me."

She was speaking to Ayato, but he was laying down. Lazy – like everyone in this family except himself – and didn't reply immediately. I felt myself smile at the shock she expressed about his stopped heart and then Ayato finally getting involved before she was able to call the police. I wanted to ignore it, I had work to do…besides, it didn't matter how good she smelled…she was just one more vessel for food. This strange feeling, it must have been the result of not having eaten tonight in favor of work.

"What are you doing?" Her high pitch matched with the movements I heard, I could guess what the answer to her question to Ayato was. _I shouldn't care._ What Ayato did was his own business, but the fluttering of her heart made it difficult to concentrate on my project.

"You already know the answer to that. I'm going to take you."

I was downstairs before I thought about what I was doing. The girl was laying there, shivering nearly in tune to her unsteady heartbeat, and seeing Ayato over her irritated me. I narrowed my eyes and spoke directly.

"Ayato, what's all this commotion?" I sounded suitable neutral. If Ayato got the impression I might have a moment of real attraction to the girl I'd never hear the end of it. The redhead muttered about the interruption and that was a small inner victory.

The girl…she was lovely in her own simple way. Blonde hair, a simple but complimentary outfit – it could use work but nothing I couldn't improve upon. Her eyes were close enough to my own rich red shade that I was surprised. Mortals don't usually have such features…

"This is the entrance hall. It is a place meant to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room." I knew he wouldn't. Now that I'd interrupted his appetite would sour, however temporarily.

"Well, that was dull…" Ayato complained.

"Please help me." The girl ran over to me, standing slightly behind me.

She was tempting…I hated that I shared Ayatos interest in anything.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Yui Kumori, my father said I was supposed to live here." She explained, disappointing since the others would be difficult if that was the case. Perhaps I could get her to leave and track her later…

"I heard nothing of the sort." I remarked, hoping she'd take the bait. She was almost painfully innocent…but then that would make her sweet to taste. I could already smell it on her…not a wonder Ayato with his lack of any willpower had jumped in so swiftly.

"Ayato, explain this to me." I had to look somewhere else. The veins in her throat were too inviting, and I refused to lower myself to the redhead's level.

"Huh?" Ayato's usual word choice. "How should I know? You never said anything about that, Pancake."

His nicknames even lacked any elegance…

"That's because you attacked me!" She said back harshly, still standing near me. I presume my presence gave her a false sense of security after I'd intervened. It wasn't as though I'd step up to help her, it'd only signal to the rest of the worthless lot that I wanted something. I couldn't show them such weakness. They argued for a while, I was considering my own personal dilemma…I had never wanted a mortal before…it was frustratingly tantalizing.

Why was she even here?

"This is strange. I wasn't informed of this." I remarked, curious as to her claim about being sent here on purpose. Was her guardian trying to get her killed?

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked, still looking at me.

"We shouldn't talk here. Come this way. See to her luggage." I did my best not to glance to her as I barked orders. Instead finding a reason to get more focused, as opposed to entertaining thoughts of stealing her away to keep her to myself. Ayato had made that impossible.

She hesitated but I heard her footsteps after mine shortly after I walked toward the parlor, it was unfortunate but I had to discover if any of the others knew why she was here. Of course the redheaded dog came tagging along as well.

"Now, in the interest of formality, start by telling us about yourself and how you came to be here?" I asked, it was easier to remain in my skin of propriety with the redhead around. I was thankful and not for Ayato's presence at the same time.

"Uh, right…I…" She was still nervous and her thundering heart must have called to the others.

"What have we here?" Laito's whiny tone retained its ability to offend my ears. "It's true then? A cute little human wandered here?"

He licked her cheek, disgusting as usual. Then Kanato followed suit, tagging along after Laito as he often did. Neither of them were worthy of this particular prize.

"Now you two," I interrupted, unable to tolerate their molestation when it was happening right in front of me. "…don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards a lady you have only just met?"

The triplets started to argue over her, which was just as well since it took any suspicions from me and also kept them off of her. Suburu came in and frightened her again, brutish…nothing changed in this family.

"Has anyone been told anything about this young lady that claims she's come to live with us?" I interrupted again.

"Um…I think this is some kind of misunderstanding." The girl spoke up, standing from her place at the couch. "So I'll be on my way."

She bowed and walked past me. _I shouldn't care._

"Just a moment." I stated, not wanting the others to claim her if she did leave at this point. "I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter."

 _I shouldn't care_ …but I couldn't let her go yet.

"Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?" I asked, it fit with how I would normally behave. It was an understatement that I was stricter than the rest of on terms of etiquette. The nervous innocence on her face when she turned slightly back toward me was painful to ignore.

"But…" She was clearly unsure what she should say.

"Are you the woman he mentioned?" Shu's voice was lazy and half-awake…the largest bane on this family was him and his worthless behavior.

"Shu," I did my best to speak evenly. "Do you know something about this girl?"

"Maybe." Worthless man, worthless answer.

At least Kanato addressed him so I wouldn't have to waste the breath. Apparently my uncle had sent her here from some contact in the church. She was the prospective bride? It explained my rush of alien emotion…and also made it more difficult to actually have her. At least the stipulation not to kill her had been provided. I would have to be content with that tiny mercy for now.

"It appears there is no misunderstanding." I stated, a bit disappointed it would be difficult to keep her to myself. Frustrated at whatever this was…did it have to do with her status as bride? It was said whomever she gave herself to completely would gain the power to rule the family…I'd always assumed such tales were make-believe but even as I gave introductions for my brothers I felt the desire for her beneath my perfect exterior. The others didn't hide their intentions easily or didn't bother, the only one that seemed truly indifferent was Shu…but I doubted he was immune to this particular charisma…then again, it wasn't like him to care about anything but himself and whatever lazing about he was doing at the time.

"But this has to be a mistake…no one told me anything about brides" Yui said, her hand in front of her chest. Clearly her upbringing had been sheltered…she had no idea what she was. "and…besides…you…you are all…kind of weird."

Well, she wasn't wrong.

"I… I need to contact my father." She was struggling, it would take her more than just a conversation to accept her fate. I couldn't offer comfort…not without letting them know where I stood. The sort of comfort I wanted to offer wouldn't be proper here regardless. I could only watch as Ayato and the others tormented her with her phone then frightened her into trying to run. I could scent the blood the moment it hit the air.

The impact when she fell on her attempt to run had left the crimson ambrosia on the surface of a scrape to her knee…and I knew none of us were controlled in that short moment. We were vampires after all…and she smelled better than any life we'd drank from before…she noted our expressions, our fangs.

It was amusing that she frantically put up her cross…that she seemed to think it could help her.

"Honestly." I couldn't help but smirk with my brothers. "Did you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal that claimed vampires have weaknesses like garlic, holy crosses, and sunshine? It shows how foolish and arrogant mortals are. It makes me furious."

I was suitably haughty in my observations but offered her clues at the same time. It was true, I didn't care for mortals for the most part…I didn't even fully understand my sudden concern for this one. When she ran out of the room I added, "Her manners are deplorable."

I knew there was little I could do for her tonight. That the others had already gotten the scent and were just as interested in frightening her as I was deciphering a way to have her. Her heart kicked up as she dashed away from them, running through the halls…the way her breath sounded coming in swift gasps was pleasant as well…the others teased but didn't chase her. Other than Ayato, he seemed to have a connection the way I felt one…he cornered her at the front door for a short moment but she ran from him as well, good girl. Perhaps I'd reward her for that later.

I could sense her go upstairs, I was unwilling to play my hand by following her too soon…but she entered mother's room. A flash of anger curled through me…how was she able to undo my binding? What powers did the bride possess to allow her that sort of strength? Was it all subconscious? The others had noticed as well, we got there at about the same time.

"Of all the rooms, you had to pick this one to enter." I remarked distastefully. "This room was sealed off by us so on-one could enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock."

Her strength, even fluttering, in refusing my brothers amused me…then Suburu started yelling again. Must he always be so needlessly loud? The others were full of bloodlust; I could feel it. I mentally sighed. "There is only one fact that you must fully comprehend. The fact that you can never escape from us."

 _From me…_

Shu interrupted the triplets preparing to feed on her…perhaps the only thing I'll ever be grateful to him for. The single accomplishment in his otherwise vagrant life. Ayato put a hand around her throat and began to lean in but she feinted. I was amused at his frown at her unconsciousness…he wouldn't be as interested if his prey wasn't able to scream for him. With as much as he likes noise I'm surprised he and Suburu don't get along better.

"Tch." Ayato dropped her limp body. "Boring."

"Take her to one of the spare rooms." I ordered.

"Dull, no way." Ayato refused. "You like playing master of the house, you move her or get a servant to do it."

The others were already gone, not wanting to be designated orders either. I normally would argue further but it fit into my own plan quite nicely. It wasn't much effort to move her to a room we kept prepared…for ladies we occasionally used for entertainment. I eyed over her clothes and picked out a nightgown to change her into.

It was a bit of self-torment, undressing her and changing her into the nightgown. She was pretty, certainly Ayato's observation that she was a little flat chested was true but that wasn't something that bothered me. She still smelled like the wound on her leg…I paused after changing her to clean it and put a bandage on it, closing my eyes when she started to quietly whimper at the pain. The softness in her voice was too much…I was so close to her…and she was quite lovely...she smelled like cookies on Christmas morning.

Her heartbeat wasn't the mess of earlier, in her unconsciousness it was steady and slower. I could sense the beating beneath my face as I nuzzled her neck, the stronger pulse of the vein so close beneath the surface. I had planned to be disciplined, to wait…but I hadn't fed today to being with…I couldn't help myself, leaning in I bit into her. Satisfied by the small gasp my bite elicited as I began to drink.

 **End Chapter**

It's very retelling/perspective but something I was interested in doing after having watched the show over for the first time in a long time and gotten the idea for it. Reiji does a lot of cockblocking all the rest of the vampires all throughout and it made me laugh. It'll deviate more the further in the chapters go but so far, so good.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

If I have any comments/questions I feel I need to reply to everyone for I'll post those here. Otherwise I appreciate any love :).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** ** _Good Girl_**

 _"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry."_

 **-Radiohead,** ** _Creep Lyrics_**

It was easier to rest for a time during the day with her in the house, the beat of her heart gave a pleasant white noise that lulled me into feeling more secure than I had in a long time. I knew better than to take it too seriously but nonetheless I rested quite well that first day after partaking of her blood and lulled by the siren thrum of her body. I was getting dressed when I heard her wake, coming out of her sleep the pulse quickened not once but twice, likely when she remembered what had happened to her and where she was. She was talking to herself…a habit I would need to break her of, too easy to take advantage of.

"What's going on in here?" I jumped to her room again when I noticed Laito and Ayato were already inside fighting over her. I had prefaced the reason for my presence this evening, but I was bound to run out of excuses eventually. "Hurry up or we'll be late."

"Shit." Ayato's annoyance made the disruption to my early evening worth it. "Not you again Reiji."

"Aw, I was having so much fun." Laito lamented.

"You are going to need to get changed." I pointed out to Yui, ignoring my siblings. I'd brought a uniform to help her prepare to accompany us this evening.

"I have to change clothes, are we going somewhere this evening?" She asked, still holding the covers of her bed to her chest as if the thin fabric might function as a shield.

"I think it would be obvious." I chided, it was easy to fill this role after doing so for years with the others. "We're going to school."

"To school? Now? At this time of night?" She asked, still clearly disoriented.

"Seriously. How obtuse can you be?" I asked, setting my face into one of irritation. "Must I always be required to spell out every little detail out for you? You will be attending night school."

I needed to be able to keep an eye on her and this was the only logical path that my brothers would also accept without thinking too deeply into my actions.

"But…why do I have to go to school this late at night?" She asked, innocent as ever. I wanted to remove the other two so I could take another taste but I had enough so far to slack that thirst.

"Though you mortals are accustomed to being active during daylight hours we simply cannot allow you to do so." I explained in as matter of fact a tone as I could muster. "As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home you will abide by our rules and adjust to our lifestyle."

It was clear she was frightened, but this was the most I could do for her with witnesses present.

"I don't…"

"If this arrangement doesn't suit you." I interrupted. "You are welcome to leave this house at any time."

"But, you said if I tried to escape I'd be dead." She whispered.

The threat functioned just as I had hoped.

"Did you say something?" I asked, though all of us had clearly heard her realization.

"No not at all." She swiftly corrected herself, looking down. Ayato and Laito were both amused at my form of intimidation today and smirked between themselves before leaving. She was nearly trembling again…I would get her to tremble like that for me soon. I could still see the pale marks where my fangs had pierced her, remember the flow of her life into me…

"Then quit dawdling, hurry up and change into the school uniform I've laid out for you." I snapped, on edge with my own willpower and annoyed at my weakness I left after giving her the order. It was fine if she thought I was a monster, I am. I needed her to be on her toes…Ayato was standing outside when I left…like a creepy stalker he offered to help her dress. Really, the nerve of that one…she slammed the door in her face to get dressed herself. I smiled.

 _Good girl._

The ride to school was quiet, she was clearly trying to decipher us as I read over my notes. Of course Ayato had to tease her and she was brave to stand up for herself. Ayato of course lost his temper, he was about to bite her when I snapped my book closed. "Ayato, how many times must I tell you, you will restrict such activities to your private room."

At least his previous poor behavior offered me reason to correct him so frequently now. I pulled out a small juice box and held it out to Yui despite us being across the limo. I had to keep her in good health after all…particularly after I'd drank so deeply the night before. She appeared to be a fast healer, good since she would need to be.

"I brought this for you to drink." I explained as she glanced curiously between the box and myself. "One hundred percent pure cranberry juice is the best cure for those with weak blood."

It also bought me an out if any of the others tasted her they wouldn't think it was me…her blood was far from weak…

"Oh…thank you…thank you very much." She stated softly, the same sort of whisper she'd used in her whimpering last night.

"You needn't thank me." I remarked, I meant it harshly but it came out neutral. It was difficult to maintain my persona while wanting to leap across the vehicle to taste her again…particularly after her reminder. Must she push me so? "Those who become our prey must be fit. So drink your juice daily, please."

She was shocked by my comment; likely she'd come to think of me as the nice one…but I couldn't allow that. If she honestly believed I cared, the others would as well…I glanced out the window as she began to tremble and her teeth started to chatter. Dammit…I wished I didn't have any siblings at all…at least it wasn't much further before we were dropped off. The others were already starting to walk off and so I had to keep my explanation short.

"You will be in the same class as Ayato and Kanato." I explained. Unfortunate as that was I couldn't change her current level of education. "Follow them please."

"Okay." She stated, her previous fire from earlier gone after my comments in the car. Had my opinion been the last thing she'd been holding onto?

"Unless you desire a whipping later don't do anything stupid." I remarked, I couldn't let that change bother me, she had to be strong enough to make it through something this simple if she would survive the Sakamaki household. "Is that understood?"

When she didn't reply swiftly I added. "Well, do you understand?"

"Yes…" So meek…the same quiet voice didn't have quite the same effect as in the limo. I left then, glad to hear her following after my brothers but slightly disturbed by the change. It wasn't until I'd told her she was food for everyone that she'd grown so silent. Did she feel some sort of connection to me as well? I grit my teeth in frustration after I reached the lab, I didn't share it with any of the other students so I wouldn't have any witnesses to my breech of usual decorum.

What was this mortal doing? I refused to let my structured world crumble because of an innocent girl that had no idea what she was…that would likely die at our hands sooner or later. I forced her out of my mind so I could focus on my new design. It went well for a while; I was able to use work as a method to push out everything else that would distract me. Until I heard her voice even from a distance…from here it was light but it had to have been a yell…

"Stop it! Let me go this instant!" At least some of her fire had returned.

I heard Ayato forcing himself on her and left the room, I would have to finish the design later…I didn't even have a chance to clean up. This girl was getting to me…

"You are such a disgrace." I couldn't keep the insult from bubbling out after I came in. Yui's face distorted in pain…that would have been not totally disagreeable if it wasn't for the fact that Ayato was leaning over her, pinning her to the counter while he drank…he hadn't noticed the marks I'd left. The fool was a failure in almost as many ways as Shu. "I can't believe you would engage in this sort of thing at school."

If he continues to touch what is mine, I'm not sure I'll be able to hide in my desire for her…

"Dammit, I was just getting to the best part too."

"Get out Ayato, if you can't be trusted not to conduct yourself like a dog then I can't expect you won't kill her." I stated, pushing some bangs from my face. "I am tired of cleaning up your messes."

"Tch." Ayato had a growl ready in his chest but he only glared a moment before breezing by me, he knew better than to challenge me after all. All of them did.

"You've already ruined your uniform. You'll need to sew a new one if you can't get the stains out." I remarked loud enough that I knew he could hear.

"But…Ayato…"

"Do not argue. We kindly provided you that uniform, take better care of it in the future." I answered, as much as I wanted to pull her close, to offer her some sort of security after the experience with Ayato had left her shaking…I couldn't. Not here. Not right now. "Finish cleaning up and meet us outside so we can go home."

I left her alone as I went to my locker to get the books I needed to look over and then went to the car, the others were thankfully unquestioning and I ignored the glare from Ayato at my continued interruptions. He would figure it out sooner or later if this continued but I didn't care…he'd already tasted her more than I wanted him to…no wonder the girl felt violated with his dirty teeth. The ride home passed in silence. I busied the others with their homework, everyone had it today…even Shu didn't want to hear me chide him and agreed to comply. I occasionally did such with all of them…encouraging them to improve themselves for the family name.

By the time I'd finished the girl had found her way back up to mother's room. That left a stale taste in my mouth…was she really planning to make that the spot she went to for comfort? When I arrived she was shocked by a book she had been looking at last time as well…though it was blank as far as I could see. What was the problem?

"We have told you this room is off limits…don't let me catch you come here again." I stated, less coldly than I'd been the rest of the day. The others were suitably distracted. "You still haven't changed either, did I not express that you would need to clean your uniform?"

"Yes…you did…I'm sorry." The fight she'd possessed with Ayato earlier was gone again. I hated to miss it…I hated that I felt anything for the weak, stupid mortal…but I knew I did. "I'll go do it now."

"No, it's too late now. The stains will have set in. I'll have a new uniform arranged. Go take a bath…you are still covered in your own blood." I stated, the smell of her was impossible to miss, more since Ayato's messy eating had wasted lines of the precious plasma.

"Oh…okay…" She nodded, picking herself up off the floor, leaving the book in such a way that it seemed as if she were parting with an item important to her. Absurd since she'd just gotten here, what could an empty book mean to her? She was so puzzling…when she got near the door I couldn't contain it…the hunger, the desire that rose inside me.

I caught her hand before she could leave mother's room, pulling her close to me from behind…nuzzling at her neck. Her breath came quicker, her heart jumped, her whole body tightened and her hands settled on mine.

"Reiji…what are you doing…I can't…"

I bit her in place of an audible answer. The slightly sharper draw of her breath combined with the tightening of her hands on my arms only encouraging me to hold her more tightly, to draw her blood more deeply.

"Reiji…it hurts…" Her whisper was filled with painful longing…

 _Good girl._

I wanted every inch of her…I wanted her to say my name again…to whimper it mixed elation and agony…to give herself to me the way the stories had always described…but my own enthusiasm was my downfall…I gasped for breath when I finally broke away from my sinful kiss, I'd taken too much…her legs folded and she was a dead weight in my hands. I'd have to administer one of my potions to help her blood count speed up…this was getting too involved too quickly…what was I doing here?

 **End Chapter**

Whew…go Reiji! I know it's sort of ooc to make any of the Sakamaki boys care much…but I liked my version of events…and why he 'did what he did' behind scenes.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Yay. I got two chapters up. This is where things are deviating more from the anime. Reiji is sort of cute jealous and unwilling to share XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** **Ruined**

 ** _"_** ** _How near I am to going mad here by myself. Why did I dare? Right from the start, I swear I knew I shouldn't care, but I do."_**

 **-Edith Piaf,** ** _I Shouldn't Care_** **Lyrics**

I managed to distract myself with my research. The feel of parchment beneath my fingers, the warmth of a burner as it mixed chemicals, the sound of scratching as I recorded notes: all of these were concrete, common, comfortable. I much preferred them to the heightened sentiment I felt near Yui. The girl haunted every moment I wasn't otherwise engaged, and my nearly twenty-four hours of separation did not aid the excitement I felt when I saw her at dinner. I planned to let the others have their way with her but Laito's suggestion of feeding her got on my already raw nerves.

"Laito, It's bad manners to get to your feet during a meal." I pointed out, at least their complete lack of all things related to etiquette gave me just cause in my corrections. Then Shu walked out and I glared after him, I'd always had trouble hiding my contempt…but then I didn't care to mask it. "That deadbeat…nothing good can come from anyone that grows up spoiled rotten."

She was looking at me; I could sense the pity in her eyes. That wasn't exactly the emotion I wanted to inspire in her, still…she was likely curious as to my rare breech of decorum…perhaps I would explain it another time. Kanato started speaking and slamming the table, but I didn't expect the best behavior out of him. I was still considering Shu. "He won't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party. That will be all."

It wasn't as though they all wanted to be there…I only arranged it to keep up some appearance of family decorum. They left shortly after the dismissal. Yui hesitated a moment before getting up herself.

"One moment." I interrupted before she could step from the table. "Your table manners are deplorable. One of these days I will take you aside and discipline you thoroughly. Understood?"

I wanted to take her to the side now…but I knew the others would notice. All of their appetites would be far from completely sated by the human food. Instead I took it another direction. "You will help by cleaning up, we are paying for your food, it's only natural."

I remained, it wasn't a far cry from my nature to occasionally supervise the help here. She didn't argue, just starting to gather plates and carry them to the kitchen. She was already making herself comfortable here, she'd learned some of the layout and she had yet to argue with me, something untrue for the others. I followed her into the kitchen, though didn't move to help her…perhaps she thought better than to ask after her problem with Ayato at the school.

"Come, you'll need a bath…" I remarked, she was starting to smell less sweet as time went on…we had demanded so much of her she hadn't yet had the chance. I walked her out of the kitchen and through the halls.

"Um…wasn't that the bath?" She asked curiously, she'd slowed near the one closest to her room and then sped up to catch up to me. "What's wrong with that one?"

"It functions perfectly, Shu is inside." I replied, if there was one of my siblings I was most averse to sharing with, it was that worthless bum. "There is another bath this way."

"You're all brothers." She pointed out. "Why are you all so different?"

"We come from different mothers." I explained, ignoring her gasp of surprise…I at least needed to get her somewhere private before I had these thoughts. "The worthless deadbeat and I are from the same mother, Ayato, Kanato, and Raito are triplets from another woman, Subaru had his own mother as well."

It was easy to speak of after this many years.

"In here." I turned on the light to the secondary bath and held a door a moment for her. Out of habit more than anything. "You'll take a bath here then return to sleep so you'll start adjusting to our schedule fully."

"Oh, all right." Yui nodded to me. "Thank you Reiji."

I was going to leave…but her gentle voice saying my name gave me pause, I hadn't felt hungry today…not really until now. The other blood I'd had didn't compare to hers…I wanted it again…I was growing as spoiled as Shu. I closed the door and she didn't realize I had left, still getting undressed, her body well-proportioned and curved in the ways it should be considering her age.

I supposed a bath couldn't hurt…but then I shook my head…as much as I wished I could bathe her myself I had other things to accomplish tonight. That being said, I was behind her a moment later, pulling her close to me, rubbing her backside into me as I took a deep whiff of her scent. She tantalized me…was it truly all innocent? I certainly wondered if she wasn't the best temptress I'd ever know…

"Reiji…you…don't…"

"Shhh…" I whispered…if she kept saying my name…if she kept speaking at all…I might not be able to control myself. I bit through her neck at the collarbone, grinding her closer when she let out a small squeak of surprise. I could feel her body warm, her pulse quicken…she enjoyed this…perhaps not as much as I did…but she liked it all the same. None of my potions, my cooking, nothing I'd ever crafted could taste as good as she did…I hated that she was so much better than my creations but loved to indulge in her flavor, her loss of breath. My hands trailed up her sides from the hips, curling over her subtle skin, her hourglass figure. I'd barely teased beneath the bottom of her breasts when I pulled away…if I continued now I was certain my willpower couldn't bring me back. My own breath still uneven when she turned to glance at me…I shook my head at her.

"Be prepared tomorrow…I shouldn't have to wake you every time." I remarked, dipping back into my serious voice as best I could…but I could still hear it infused with lust. I didn't look at her…I knew if I did it would be too much. I left the room to return to my own lab before I did something I would regret.

I resisted the urge to break one of the projects I was working on. How did this vile, delicious girl manage to have such a hold over me? She wasn't of any remarkable intellect or beauty…she was generally quite average and very willing to just submit…to me at any rate…though that wasn't one of her many flaws. I threw one of the books on the couch and tossed myself into my chair, taking off my glasses to rub my face, the taste of her was still ripe on my tongue.

I rinsed out my mouth, as much as I didn't want to waste the flavor I knew I wouldn't be able to focus while it was still there. I dove into my project, but didn't make it very far before Ayato shoved his way into my room with Yui. I perked a brow at the rude intrusion.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" He asked.

I didn't reply immediately, finishing with a piece of work and writing in the notes so I wouldn't lose my place.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Ayato had worked himself up.

"I don't have time for your nonsense Ayato." I remarked, bored with his possessiveness before it started.

"Don't give me that…your fang marks are all over Yui. She's mine." Ayato continued to rant. I did not look up from my work until he'd grabbed my collar. I ducked before his punch made it through, then pursed my lips in displeasure as he knocked over my experiment. Both of my wrists met with the center of his chest a split second later, throwing him backward into my wall…several of the shelves broke with the impact of his body and left books tumbling around him. What a mess…

"Ayato!" Yui called, clearly worried about what was happening in front of her.

"Ayato, do I appear to be in the mood for this?" I remarked darkly, stalking after my young sibling to kick him in the face when he dove toward me again. "Do you really think you can handle me?"

"Whatever, give it up Reiji, it's clear you have a thing for Yui…you keep stopping all the rest of us from getting her alone. If not me, then Kanato or Leito. Do you think I wouldn't notice?"

"You are rather thick." I retorted, irritated that my younger sibling realized my feelings. I kicked him in the stomach before he could answer. "Now you've ruined my shelves, one of my experiments, and continue to waste my time. Perhaps it's time you join your mother."

I leaned down to grab him by his collar, punching him in the jaw before he could reply again. I was about to continue with another punch but Yui jumped on my arm. I stopped on my own, she couldn't have held be back with her weak strength but I didn't want to harm her as a result of our disagreement. Ayato was already unconscious, his face would heal by tomorrow night…his other wounds might bother him…but he knew too much…

"Reiji?" Yui was clearly more frightened than she'd been before. I could feel it on her, the terror that made her want to flee from here…from me. I relaxed my arm and pulled her close…I knew I should correct her for her poor behavior grabbing my arm but I just wanted her close. How dare Ayato think he was worthy of her…perhaps she wasn't amazing but certainly worth more than that dog even as a mortal…

"It's fine Yui…I'll fix it." I remarked, relieved when she relaxed against me. Some part of her trusted me when I said that. Despite what I'd done to her…despite how I'd still likely have to treat her…I sighed and set her down. I moved to one of my tables and found the right mixture, putting the liquid in my mouth I walked back to Yui and forced a kiss on her, waiting for her to open her mouth to push the liquid in. It was bitter, probably the same way it made her feel based on the betrayed expression she offered me when I forced it on her. It worked quickly though, and she didn't get to say anything after coughing a moment. She fell unconscious in my arms and I set her on the couch before continuing to Ayato…neither of them would remember this interlude…my drugs would make sure of that. I couldn't allow the moment…not yet…I sighed at my younger brother. Perhaps it would be easier to just kill him…but there were rules for that and I didn't have Subaru's knife regardless. I doubt he'd just let me borrow it if I asked.

I had to resist the urge to just throw Ayato into his bedroom like a ragdoll…at least tossing him over the bed before I moved back to get Yui. She was sleeping comfortably thanks to his alchemy, the drugs in the liquid would keep her comfortable for some time. She would forget much of the night…probably even that I'd fed from her in the bathroom. It was just as well she didn't think she had someone willing to help her here…if I'd already started to become obvious…then she would let the others know very quickly. It was a fine line I walked…but was I really willing to share her to keep them from knowing?

The hesitation I felt was like lead had been poured into my lungs…I couldn't dwell on it now. I needed to return her to her room. I shook off the idea of any of my brothers feeding from her as I set her in her bed.

This girl was going to ruin me…

 **End Chapter**

Slowly moving things more toward Reiji, I really wondered a lot at how often he 'fang blocked' his fellow vampires during the show…and his motives seemed to be more than just his obsession with manners imo.

 _-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Yay, thanks for the little bit of love. I too love Reiji, he's easily my fav of the Diabolik Lovers crew. I will try to correct my spelling for Subaru in the future so thanks for pointing out that problem as well!


End file.
